


Small compassion

by MasterOfHelios



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Cat, M/M, Short Story, modern time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfHelios/pseuds/MasterOfHelios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you like cats? I am a man that always believed to be more for dogs than cats clearly for the fact you could teach them tricks and how to behave. Cats, on the other hand, did what they wanted and had a fierce will of their own.<br/>A great example of such a cat is Grumpy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small compassion

Do you like cats? I am a man that always believed to be more for dogs than cats clearly for the fact you could teach them tricks and how to behave. Cats, on the other hand, did what they wanted and had a fierce will of their own.  
A great example of such a cat is Grumpy.  
No not the dwarf, although this cat is quite small on it's own. The neighbors of my apartment block, call him that. A black shabby cat that is renowned to walk around these buildings. I myself have only seen the fellow a couple of times and i might add the years have not been kind to him.  
The thing that stood out most was his left hind paw. Which seemed to have been broken or bruised at a time and had not properly healed.  
Despite this, the cat was quite hardy, and fast to be exact. Grumpy wasn't a bad cat, just had a bad habit of getting into unnecessary fights and kicking over garbage cans. The neighbors didn't like him and often ended up throwing things at him. They first always doused him with water or a hose, yet soon they realized he rather liked water and would just stand still. I noticed that he did try to be affectionate at times.  
Whenever the kids where in a good and behaving mood he would dare to come closer and beg a their feet, hoping for a stroke on the head or back. yet because he was a street cat most parents frowned upon their children associating themselves with this cat which they called "shitty". And the disgust of the parents soon inflicted on the children, and brought them to share the disgust for Grumpy. Calling him nothing but "shitty cat"

I wasn't really fond of him to start either. Yet i always managed to place a small plate of milk for him. Just a small gesture really, no harm done. And whenever he would cross my path i would greet him. Nothing big, just a small "hello, good to see you too today" and i would be back on my way towards the store or work. I noticed that recently he has been hanging around my apartment block more. It's probably because i treat him to a plate of milk. A cat is a cat after all.

that is...  
One night i was woken by a shrill shriek. One that definitely was not a pleasant one. I got up and recognized the calling as Grumpy, clearly in pain or distress. I don't know why this got me to get out of my bed and run to the door. Yet it did. I opened the door and gazed over the deserted area.  
At least i thought it was deserted. Grumpy must have picked a fight with the neighbors German Shepperd and the dog was ready to pounce the heap lying on the cold stones, once more. I rushed forward and got in between before it could get out of hand. The spooked dog immediately taking flight.  
I was slightly relieved it wasn't a person emitting this shriek yet it almost felt like it was. I turned my head and was greeted with a horrible sight.  
"oh... god he got you good." Grumpy was lying there, chest heaving and blood pooling out from a gash, covering his front. The dog's teeth must have really done some damage. I clearly knew that Grumpy would not survive long with that. I took him in my arms as gentle as i could and went back into my apartment building. Holding him to my chest. the pained mewls he emitted made me genuinely think i was hurting him more than i should and i kept apologizing to him. I kept telling him that i was sorry.  
I stopped however, when i heard a distinct purring. I looked down and even with his wound, even with his pain, even with his struggling breaths, he lifted himself up and licked my chin.  
This mangled, shabby, small cat was, even in his dying moments, trying to show affection towards me. For just holding him. And realizing this i could not stop my tears from falling even though i wanted too. My green eyes locked with the cat's blue gray ones and i had to say. For a moment that cat was the most loving and cutest thing i ever come to know of in this world.  
And with that the cat slumped in my hands, and his eyes closed. I noticed his purring was slowing, and soon it was gone leaving me in utter silence. Utter silence that would have been if the room wasn't filled with my own cries and sniffing.  
The cat i held in my hands might have been a street cat. Might have been dirty and mangled. Bloody and definitely caused some trouble. yet this cat had shown me more affection where it was due, than anything i had ever seen in my lifetime. I stayed there, holding that cat for another few hours. Crying.  
People want to be famous, successful and beautiful.  
All i wanted to be at that moment... was "shitty"

It had been a few weeks since i buried Grumpy at a nice cozy place near the apartment blocks. I made sure that he was left comfortable. However i didn't have much on me at the time to i packed a shoe box with a soft material i still had lying around. And laid him in there as nice as i could. I think i dug deep enough. At least i hope so.  
I mostly walked past it when i got home from work. and would give him the same greeting i did before. A small ornament placed in he ground so i was sure it was the right spot. "Hello, good to see you too today" And i would head home. This has become a routine for me. A routine which i didn't mind in the least. It's nothing much, no harm done right?

One day...  
Grumpy's grave was gone.

I stood motionless as i saw the huge gaping hole left there in the soil. My mind reeled at this, and i quickly walked home.  
Did the children dig him up? Did a dog find the burial and decide it was high time that cat got his last becoming? This was downright disrespectful in the least, even if it was just for a cat.  
It wasn't just any cat.  
This was Grumpy. And he deserved a lot more than this.

I walked past my neighbors who where clearly worried at my state of facial expression and fast paced walk. Something was definitely up. I grabbed into my pocket to get the keys out as i bumped one of the nearby inhabitants shoulder, grabbing the keys and about to shove them into the lock when a voice spoke out to me. "good to see you as well." I never heard that voice before. Nor did it ring a bell to any of the inhabitants living here. I turned, ready to comment o how this really wasn't he time to start a conversation with me.

...and  
...that's when my eyes fell upon a white scarf around he person's neck.  
... a scarf that looked eerily like the one i placed in Grumpy's box to keep him cozy.

I lifted my gaze...  
...And my keys dropped to the floor, completely forgotten as my eyes locked with those blue grays.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading.  
> please leave a message or a kudos if you enjoyed it so far~
> 
>  
> 
> i made this after a really bad dream and a youtube post. Inspired by "Ugly" from Creepy Pasta


End file.
